


[火影/柱扉]记一场实验事故

by emeraldberyl



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 木遁play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldberyl/pseuds/emeraldberyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>严重OOC预警，柱帝完全黑化，黑得一点白都没剩</p><p>节奏是玩坏二代目，真的是玩坏。血那个腥，暗那个黑，有人/体改造，承受力不足千万勿入</p><p>突然觉得自己已经重口到没救【<br/>所以不是跟我一样重口的就不要挑战自我了【、</p><p>不负责净化心灵</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　“我要测试你的木遁，记录数值。”  
　　  
　　银发红眸的青年一脸平淡地说。  
　　  
　　“现在，用木遁把我绑在这张实验台上，听我的命令，我让大哥绑哪，大哥就绑哪，明白了吗？”  
　　  
　　“扉、扉间……”  
　　  
　　突然被叫进弟弟那间神秘暗黑的实验室，千手柱间胆儿颤地看着一屋子冰冷的机械，蓝绿色的试管里冒着泡泡，红色小灯一闪一闪的机器对准一张实验台。  
　　  
　　他的弟弟，千手扉间，在他犹犹豫豫手足无措的时候，已经仰面躺在那张只铺了张白色布单的实验台面上了。  
　　  
　　“嗯——？”冷冷的、艳红色的眼珠瞥来。  
　　  
　　“明白了……”柱间嘟囔着。  
　　  
　　千手一族的大哥是一头黑长直的好青年，阳光、温厚、如同四月春风，有着吹开天下春色的能力——木遁。  
　　  
　　手脚打开、平躺在实验台上的银发青年，名叫千手扉间，是他的弟弟。  
　　  
　　说出来可能谁都不信，但是这个眼珠像红宝石一样清澈透红、银色头发的男子……就是我家弟弟没错。  
　　  
　　柱间心肝都在颤抖，怎么我弟跟我一点都不像呢，小时候还怀疑过俩人是不是同一个妈啊。  
　　  
　　实验室里的灯光是惨白色，照在弟弟原本就十分白皙的皮肤上，精悍的肌肉线条大面积裸露出来，更有种惨淡的苍白感。  
　　  
　　据说这是为了更好地实验木遁，所以扉间面无表情地把自己衣服脱了大半，只留下一件蓝色长裤。  
　　  
　　蓝色衬得雪白的皮肤更加冷淡了。  
　　  
　　“那个，扉间……测试的话不用让你自己来吧？我看你还写着要测试不同力度，这不会伤到你吗？”  
　　  
　　“我相信自己的安排。”扉间冷冷地说，“也相信大哥的控制力，你不会失控吧，大哥。”  
　　  
　　“当然不会，我一定不会让你受伤！”  
　　  
　　“那就闭嘴开始实验。首先，绑住我的十个指尖，能做到吗？”  
　　  
　　“……”柱间小心翼翼地催发木遁，让十根细小的枝条，分别缠绕上那细长的手指第三节。  
　　  
　　扉间已经在自己的手指上包好了感应片，看到木遁就位，歪过头去看记录仪的数据。  
　　  
　　“力度……非常完美的均衡，起码在这种微小的控制上，十根枝条的所有受力都一模一样，不愧是大哥的木遁。”扉间很少笑，但是看到木遁的数据呈现这么漂亮，难得的微微勾起嘴角。  
　　  
　　“大哥，加重力度。”  
　　  
　　柱间听话地让枝条缠得更紧了些。  
　　  
　　有些疼。扉间微微皱了皱眉。  
　　  
　　一直观察着自家弟弟表情的柱间立刻放松了木遁，遭到扉间呵斥：“不许放松，继续。”  
　　  
　　“没关系吗……？”柱间看到自己宝贝弟弟十支白皙修长的指尖已经有些充血发紫，心疼坏了。  
　　  
　　“继续。”  
　　  
　　等扉间觉得记录得差不多，他在心里给这些细小的枝条打上了标签：直径3毫米，可以完美均衡查克拉，没有弱点。  
　　  
　　一般来说，这种用查克拉凝结成的术多少都会有强处和弱处，就连土流壁都会有薄弱的环节，所以号称“绝对防御”的术才非常稀少。  
　　  
　　柱间的木遁却是让查克拉完全均匀地分布在木头中，起码现在是完全均匀的。木头围成的小圈甚至能够完全贴合手指的弧度，而且能够让每一点都均匀受力。  
　　  
　　“放松一点，嗯，差不多这个力度就好，不要动这十根，用粗一点的木条绑住我的手腕，和脖子。”  
　　  
　　柱间哆嗦了一下：“啊，啊？这个——”  
　　  
　　“大哥，快点。我身上包着感应片的地方都是要实验地方。”  
　　  
　　所以……你身上那件看起来像透明紧身衣的东西，实际全是感应片？？  
　　  
　　柱间有点头晕。  
　　  
　　粗木从实验台下延伸出来，分别绑住了扉间的双腕和脖子。  
　　  
　　瞥了眼记录仪，“继续。”  
　　  
　　“那可是你的脖子！”  
　　  
　　“大哥，听话。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　柱间一脸消沉地操纵木遁，虽然这种事情对他来说非常小菜一碟，可还是紧张得要命。  
　　  
　　木条压迫喉咙，有些窒息，扉间说：“停，脖子那里放松，手腕加紧，手指上的不要动。”  
　　  
　　柱间一个指令一个动作，默默不语。  
　　  
　　具体数据要过后再查看记录仪，但是扉间已经得出了大致结论。大哥的木遁没有延迟这一说，每一个细微的操控都随心所欲想怎么来就怎么来，而且并不会耗费多余的查克拉。  
　　  
　　完美，精准，毫不赘余。  
　　  
　　简直跟柱间这个人就完全相反了啊……  
　　  
　　但是扉间终于明白了自己跟大哥的相同点在哪了，总算不像是大街上分别捡来的两兄弟了。  
　　  
　　“接下来是腰和胸，要用扁宽一点的板状木头。”  
　　  
　　“等等扉间，为什么不让别人……”  
　　  
　　扉间又笑了笑，连续两次看见弟弟的笑，即使那非常浅淡，也让柱间激动了：“不要以为笑就能逃避问题啊！”  
　　  
　　“大哥，”扉间打断他的话，“这件事过后再说。”  
　　  
　　“……”顿时垂头丧气的柱间。  
　　  
　　整整一天，柱间就在这间充斥着冰冷仪器的实验室里度过，操纵着木遁，一边心疼一边屈服着跟感应片做斗争。  
　　  
　　“滴——”  
　　  
　　记录仪上一闪一闪的红灯变为了小绿灯，也不再闪了。  
　　  
　　扉间向记录仪望了望。他的上半身被层层木条捆住，只留下一张苍白的脸，略显疲倦。  
　　  
　　“记录仪满了，今天就到这。大哥，放开吧。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　柱间低着头，不语。  
　　  
　　“ 明天我会取样测试，你就不用耗在这一整天……“扉间说到半途，觉得气氛有点不对。  
　　  
　　“大哥？”  
　　  
　　”……“  
　　  
　　柱间慢慢抬起眼睛，眼眶里有点血丝，眉头微微皱着。  
　　  
　　他往前走了一步，巨大的压迫感，几乎是实质化地笼罩在扉间身上。  
　　  
　　那些捆绑在身上的木条不但没有松开，反而更加用力地压了压，发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声。  
　　  
　　扉间被弄得莫名其妙。隐隐有种不好的感觉。  
　　  
　　“扉间……”柱间低头望着那双红宝石一样的双眸，“玩够了吗。”  
　　  
　　“我没有玩，弄清楚你的木遁能——你生气了，对吧。可是这并不值得你生气。放开我，大哥。”最后两个字加重了语气。  
　　  
　　两根枝条紧紧地缠住了他的脚踝，并往两边拉开，扉间觉得自己就像砧板上的鱼肉。  
　　  
　　他开始用力挣脱，但是连十支手指都被细细的枝条控制，别说结印，动一下都困难。  
　　  
　　层层叠叠地树木在身上“吱扭”着蠕动，这景象让扉间紧皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　柱间有时会突然爆发查克拉，地动山摇一阵之后就会恢复到平时那副傻气的模样。  
　　  
　　但是像现在这样，突然一句话不说，默默玩自己的木遁，只有在他心情极度糟糕时才会出现。  
　　  
　　也许自己真的挑战了他的底线。  
　　  
　　“对不起。”  
　　  
　　扉间是个相当能够审时度势的人。他不想被木遁玩坏，所以立刻重复了一遍：“抱歉，让大哥担心了，下次不会再出现这种事。放开我吧，这种实验如果让别人来做也许会——唔唔！！”  
　　  
　　一根圆头的木枝趁着他张嘴说话时，撬开柔软的口腔，挤了进去。  
　　  
　　红如琉璃的眼眸瞬间瞪大。  
　　  
　　“呜呜……”  
　　  
　　柱间还是一句话不说，半张脸藏在阴影里，双手结印，木枝将扉间的双腿拉开，一些锐利的枝条挑破了那条蓝色的裤子，向深处钻探。  
　　  
　　“呜——！”  
　　  
　　扉间用力挣扎，发现完全无法撼动那些坚韧的枝条。  
　　  
　　柱间的木遁真的毫无破绽，他甚至觉得自己的查克拉都在被迅速抽离，浑身发软。  
　　  
　　冷静，等大哥发完疯，就会……  
　　  
　　扉间忽然僵住了。  
　　  
　　柱间低声说：“扉间总是那么理智，冷静得像一块石头。你说大哥太感性也好，太蠢也罢，我总是学不会像扉间那样没心没肺，总是动不动就消沉，是不是让扉间很头疼呢？可是……”  
　　  
　　什么？银发红眸的青年震惊。大哥说我没心没肺！？居然被他天然呆二货的大哥嘲笑没心没肺？  
　　  
　　千手扉间无语半晌，想张口说些什么，却感堵口的枝条又变粗了，噎在他喉头，一阵反胃的恶心感翻涌上来。  
　　  
　　“呜呜……呜！”  
　　  
　　放开我，大哥，你疯了吗？！  
　　  
　　钻进他裤子里的木枝挤开他的臀缝，向深藏在其中的那个小口轻轻触探。  
　　  
　　“……可是，偶尔也想让扉间感受一下，我的心情啊……”  
　　  
　　“呜呜呜——“  
　　  
　　扉间胡乱摇着头，满头冷汗沿着银发滑落。素来冷静的脑子里乱糟糟的，那些片段过往被重新回忆起来。  
　　  
　　他和大哥，小时候的那些无稽玩笑……  
　　  
　　“人体是相当神秘复杂的构造，大哥你的木遁更是世间奇迹，但是我想不通，为什么你能用木遁我却不能？我们不是兄弟吗？”  
　　  
　　“哇，扉间嫉妒我！”  
　　  
　　“不是嫉妒，准确来说，是想更深入地研究、了解它。”  
　　  
　　“那么等扉间成为伟大的学者时我就让你好好研究~也许可以开发出一种我们兄弟联手作战的新方式，比如把木遁合进你的身体，再用你新创的那招飞雷神……”  
　　  
　　双腿被粗木分别缠住、打开，几乎呈一字型，就算扉间体术了得，柔韧性很强，被突然这样粗暴地对待也感到难受，被树木捆死得身体拼命挣扎，那些粗大的枝干根本不为所动。  
　　  
　　两根粗藤扒开了他的双臀，破碎的裤子松松地挂在腿上，那些羞耻隐秘的地方半露不露。  
　　  
　　扉间本来就白，全身常年被盔甲包裹不见阳光，呈现一种雪白的感觉，满身旧伤，连后腰上也有一道暗红的长疤，昭示着他身经百战的战将身份。  
　　  
　　三根细细的枝条拧成一股，缓慢却毫不容情地刺入了扉间的后穴。  
　　  
　　“呜……！”  
　　  
　　柱间一脸阴郁，他长到现在只有那么寥寥几次出现这种情况，每次都是扉间在旁安抚。  
　　  
　　这次倒好，惹火他的就是扉间本人……  
　　  
　　银发青年犹自不信逃不过这关，努力让自己平静下来，试图阻止柱间的荒唐举动。  
　　  
　　内心却有个邪恶的声音在嚎叫。  
　　  
　　可是，你就不仰慕他吗？  
　　  
　　这个被称为忍者之神的大哥。  
　　  
　　从小就在你身旁，你眼睁睁看着他越过一切、平定天下的男人。  
　　  
　　真的不会……爱慕吗。  
　　  
　　红色的眼眸蓦然湿润了一下。原来，柱间见他出神，颇有些恶意地让那股细枝用力向小穴里顶入了一大截。  
　　  
　　“呜呃……”  
　　  
　　扉间摇着头，说不出话来，他出了一身冷汗，可是没想到更难过的事还在后面，远超他的想象。  
　　  
　　后穴里的三根细条似乎不满意这个狭小的容身之处，它们从麻花似的状态逐渐散开，在扉间的小穴里如同三根坚硬的铁棍，坚定地扩张，撑开了紧窒的肉壁，伴随着撕裂的疼痛。  
　　  
　　木头生长的声音围绕在耳边，咯咯吱吱地在身体内部肆虐。  
　　  
　　银发被汗水濡湿，身材高大修长青年宛如树木的贡品，不断地发出细小的呜咽声。  
　　  
　　“差不多了吧……”  
　　  
　　有着一头黑色长直发的千手族长，眼瞳晦暗地盯着那个被凄惨扩张蹂躏的小洞，里面的肉色都能看见一部分了，穴口沾着鲜血，在雪白的屁股上滑出淡红的痕迹。  
　　  
　　忍不住要把这个小洞撑得更大，把里面填得满满当当，直到穴口彻底失去弹性，塞不进去一点点东西为止。  
　　  
　　想把扉间变成一个容器，浑身上下所有的小孔都被塞满，再用木遁封死，专门放置锁束他无处发泄的阴暗。  
　　  
　　“嘎巴嘎巴”，那三根枝条被施术者断在里面，柱间走上前，亲手一根根地抽出了它们，扔在地上。树枝上还留有丝丝血迹，和湿润的水渍。  
　　  
　　“原来扉间后面是会流水儿的……水生木，这些木头在你的小穴里会长得更粗壮呢。”  
　　  
　　他用几根手指戳弄着那个泛红而有些撕裂的后穴，结印，粗大的木条如木龙一般咆哮而出，直直撞进了柔嫩的穴口！  
　　  
　　“呜呜呜呜————！”  
　　  
　　扉间痛得浑身巨震，身体蠕动着要逃离，然而身体被木遁捆缚动弹不得，他越挣扎，那些木枝就缠得越紧，几乎无法呼吸。他从来不知道自己屁股中的那个小洞能塞进这么粗大的东西，好痛，真的痛死了……有一股股腥热的液体顺着腿根流下来，扉间觉得自己的心被捅了一刀，流出了相同的鲜血。  
　　  
　　为什么，大哥他会对我做出这种事？？  
　　  
　　“呀呀，这么多血，足够润滑了。”与平时不同的，醇厚却残忍的声线伏在他耳边说道。  
　　  
　　“树木的种子有不同的培育方法， 让它们扎根在你的小穴里，生根发芽，用你的血和淫汁浇灌，长成大树再开花结果，每日只允许你吃自己身体里结出的果子，喝自己的精液……扉间最后会变成什么样子呢？”  
　　  
　　红色的眼瞳里透出惊慌与绝望，愤怒让双瞳变得有种难以言喻的美感，仿佛一簇爆炸的火焰，却被封堵在一个透明狭小的地方，只能供人亵玩观赏。  
　　  
　　与平时沉冷如水的弟弟完全不同……  
　　  
　　几根圆头的、稍细的枝条从四周围上来，慢慢探进了扉间的鼻孔、耳窍。  
　　  
　　眼睛被枝条缠起，眼前被黑暗笼罩。  
　　  
　　在任何人都看不见的地方，那颗粉红的乳头也在被悄悄地揉弄。  
　　  
　　嘴已经被堵得死死的，却还是有两根细枝从唇边硬挤了进去，银发青年觉得自己的嘴要被扯坏了。他连一丝声音的都难以发出，喉头不断上涌的呕意被强硬地堵了回去，耳鸣开始出现，鼻子被塞住，空气迅速稀薄，缺氧让他浑身颤抖，想呼救，想呵斥，发不出一丝一毫的声音。  
　　  
　　看到弟弟被这些生机勃勃的木头来回摆弄，白皙而有爆发力的身体开始止不住地痉挛，汗水自额头流下，脸上的三道红痕更显艳丽，弟弟身体的每一寸都被木头占领了……柱zuo间zhe感到一阵阵愉悦自心中生发。还是不够……还想看到扉间……更加难堪的模样……  
　　  
　　“呼……呜……”  
　　  
　　扉间急促地呼吸着，却还是感到稀薄的氧气完全不足以支撑目前的身体状太，头晕眼花，呜咽都变得细弱。  
　　  
　　鼻和耳朵被细枝挠得发痒，但最让人无法忍受的，是那些努力要撑开乳孔的树枝。


	2. Chapter 2

　　男人的乳头不像女人那样敏感，却是个脆弱的地方。  
　　  
　　银发青年的上半身被紧紧捆缚住，只有乳头的地方露出一道狭窄的缝隙，而粉色的两点正掩埋在层层叠叠的木块下，被细枝无情地入侵。  
　　  
　　尽管那些枝条很细，但是它们的力量不弱，两颗粉红小粒被分别扒开，再由细小的枝头硬塞进去探路。  
　　  
　　撕扯的剧痛让扉间冷汗一叠接着一叠地流淌，却有种奇异的快感从胸前窜起，如同炸药的引线，一旦被点燃，就开始迅速燃烧，在整个身体内部爆炸。  
　　  
　　“敏感点是乳头吗？不过后穴是因为出血量太大，不可能有快感吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间走到实验桌前，拿起一个工整的笔记本，上面全是些他看不懂的数据分析和报告。  
　　  
　　他把玩了一下扉间常用的那根钢笔，拔下笔帽，在笔记本的空白页上写道：乳头 敏感  
　　  
　　“唔，直径大概1mm？不到吧……啊呀，我真是不擅长这些数据什么的。”  
　　  
　　随手在“敏感”后面写上了“1mm 可入”，啪地合上笔记本，千手的族长双手结印，审视的目光打量着实验台上的青年。  
　　  
　　“要好好开发一下你身后的小洞呢，起码要能分泌出大量淫液。不然只靠前边喂饱你，还是太勉强了。”  
　　  
　　后穴中的粗大木头退了出来，扉间抑制不住“呜呜”的惨叫，那种粗木刮擦肉壁，连扯带拉地撕裂肠肉的痛苦让他甚至渗出了几滴泪水。  
　　  
　　平日冷静犀利的猩红的眸子中，此刻铺了些水汽，欲坠不坠地滚在眼眶中，让无意中看到的柱间挑了挑眉毛。  
　　  
　　“或许……泪水也是不错的选择。”  
　　  
　　小穴被如此粗大的木条撑开，在臀间留下一个合不拢的黑洞，往外渗着鲜血。黑发青年从实验桌上找到了医疗忍者特制的敏感部位止血剂，操纵着木枝裹满药膏，塞进了凄凄惨惨的小穴。  
　　  
　　然而阴郁过头的柱间确实有些不清醒，那些药膏怎么可能止住脆弱肠道的出血？反而刺激得扉间不断挣扎，口中发出微弱的鸣叫。  
　　  
　　木头在他身上勒出一道道红痕，被绑了一天的手有些肿了，十支骨节修长、皮肤白皙的手指开始泛紫，手腕、小臂都胀了一圈，显得劲瘦的肌肉变得夸张却无力，本就偏粉的嘴唇此时苍白得没有血色。  
　　  
　　柱间转过头，有些愣愣地看着弟弟那双手，下意识地解开了帮缚他双手的枝条。  
　　  
　　“咯吱……咯吱……”  
　　  
　　木条在退去，松动……好机会！  
　　  
　　扉间的意识还算清醒，见那些枝叶松动，立刻使劲眨了下眼，让自己反应了过来。  
　　  
　　双手“啪”地结印，不带一丝犹豫地——  
　　  
　　发动，飞雷神！  
　　  
　　他就等自己的手被放开！原本想苦口婆心地劝服柱间，却被堵严了嘴，连呼吸都困难。  
　　  
　　不过，既然大哥主动放开他，此时不跑更待何时。  
　　  
　　素来能够冷静分析的扉间，被那些木条和突然黑化的大哥折磨得神智衰弱，压根没有多想——柱间突然变得这么恐怖，肯定是有原因的，如果他能更加理智地对待这件事，不要突然逃跑，也许以后的事就不会发生。  
　　  
　　可是此时此刻的千手扉间，愤怒与羞耻烧断了他的神经，后穴的剧痛提醒着他大哥对自己做了什么“好事”。  
　　  
　　所以他想都没想，立刻做出了最本能的决定：跑！  
　　  
　　一瞬间，嗖地一下，银发青年整个人消失得无影无踪。  
　　  
　　只留下一堆沾着汗液鲜血的木头，和惨白色灯光的实验室。  
　　  
　　吊灯静静地散发着白光，记录仪上的绿灯微弱地亮着，实验室里没有一丝风，没有一点点动静。  
　　  
　　弟弟……  
　　  
　　跑了。  
　　  
　　千手柱间愣了几秒钟。  
　　  
　　随即，那头黑发忽然扬起，目光阴郁得如同沾染了地狱魔气的佛，他身边的东西开始暴动。  
　　  
　　巨大的查克拉井喷一样在实验室中爆发！  
　　  
　　桌子在“咣当咣当”地晃，试管针剂碎了一地，牢牢钉在地上的实验台被木遁层层包裹起来，扭曲成了麻花形状；地板不断龟裂隆起，墙体有崩塌的趋势。  
　　  
　　扉间是秘密进行的这个实验，并且是在这个私人实验室进行的实验，这栋建筑里并没有别人，否则这么巨大的响动大概会惊动一些人，柱间好歹会清醒些……  
　　  
　　凡是没有如果。黑发在查克拉暴动中高高扬起，如同他上扬的唇角，漆黑的眸子里是暗不见底的深沉，如能仔细看，会看到血丝与不正常缩小的瞳仁。  
　　  
　　“你越跑，就越要让你跑不动啊……扉、间。”  
　　  
　　“轰”  
　　  
　　实验台被炸成了碎片，整个实验室被飞散的合金碎片扎成了筛子。只是，唯有那只记录仪毫发无损。  
　　  
　　柱间大步走出了实验室，身后一片狼藉，蜷曲的树木霸道地占领了这个空间。  
　　  
　　“果然是谨慎的扉间，狡兔三窟，会在哪里藏匿那柄刻着飞雷神的苦无呢？”

　　  
　　木叶村外，森林中。  
　　  
　　天色已晚，落日已尽，余晖残存着，却被森林中茂密的树叶遮蔽。  
　　  
　　“呼、呼……”  
　　  
　　扉间的银发乱糟糟地贴在额头上，被汗水打湿；腮有些肿，嘴微微张着，被粗木堵口让他两颊肌肉酸痛，根本合不上双唇；浑身都在发抖，双手更是颤抖得厉害。  
　　  
　　蓝色的裤子破烂得不像样，勉强挂在腿上，幸运的是好歹能够遮挡一二。  
　　  
　　扉间从没有这么狼狈。  
　　  
　　但是最让他无法忽视的是，自己的屁股实在是太痛了。  
　　  
　　“疯了，大哥。”银发青年在心里骂了一句，简单给自己处理了一下伤口，咬着牙把治疗查克拉凝聚在臀缝间，缓缓治疗裂伤。  
　　  
　　那根木头实在太过粗大，屁股里到现在还是被什么东西撑开的感觉，虽然痛，却十分空虚。  
　　  
　　匆匆处理好血流不止的情况，扉间一瘸一拐地向村外赶去。  
　　  
　　狡兔三窟，他在村外也有一间秘密实验室，正在进行比较残酷的实验。考虑到被人发现的影响，于是建到了一处偏僻之所。  
　　  
　　本来那里也有飞雷神的记号，然而柱间的木遁不知道怎么做到的，竟然吸取了他大部分查克拉，勉强用剩余的查克拉逃到这里已经是极限。扉间现在就觉得脑袋发晕浑身乏力，不仅仅是被虐待的后遗症，更多的是查克拉用尽后的症状，让他只能在树枝间跳跃前行，尽管每次一动，都会牵扯到身后的伤口。  
　　  
　　与后穴的裂伤比起来，被捆肿的胳膊与合不上的嘴巴都不算什么。  
　　  
　　静谧的夜林，只有呼啸的风与急促的喘息声。  
　　  
　　“先躲一阵，等大哥疯病好了，再回木叶。”  
　　  
　　扉间叹了口气。  
　　  
　　十分钟后。  
　　  
　　柱间找到放置飞雷神苦无的那个神龛时，放佛还能嗅到周围的血腥味。  
　　  
　　他站在深林之中，忽然有些茫然。  
　　  
　　为什么要抓扉间回去？  
　　  
　　脑中好像有两个小人在吵架，一个恶狠狠地咆哮，“抓回来！把他变成锁住狂暴木遁的箱子！”  
　　  
　　另一个说，“他是你弟弟哎，唯一仅剩的弟弟了，放过他……”  
　　  
　　柱间捂着头，静静站了一会儿。  
　　  
　　放下手臂抬起眼睛时，大片的黑暗晕染了双眼。  
　　  
　　只要是人就会有阴暗之处，年积月累地增长。为了那个天下太平的梦想，他用最大限度的爱对待宇智波家族，那么，反面的阴晦就让最亲爱的弟弟承担吧。  
　　  
　　选了个方向，黑发的千手一族族长消失在层层密林中。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　扉间一路跌跌撞撞，强忍痛楚，总算在天色彻底黑下来的时候，赶到了自己的秘密实验室。  
　　  
　　在一片悬崖峭壁上，被幻术掩盖的岩洞里，就是他进行秽土转生实验的地方。那些被处理掉的叛忍的尸体堆积在悬崖下，都是些失败之作。  
　　  
　　此刻的扉间却无暇顾及他的实验了，把幻术阵法重新布置好，他跌坐在休息室中的石床上，急促地喘息着。  
　　  
　　身体不受控制地软倒在床上……  
　　  
　　做了一天人体实验，本来就够累的，未料到大哥突然抽风。大哥那个样子对他，扉间虽然怒火冲天，又惊愕又心痛，心里残余的冷静一直在分析原因。  
　　  
　　他有各种各样的设想，只是毫无佐证，柱间突然发疯的原因是什么？他要找出来，然后解决它。  
　　  
　　这就是千手扉间的世界。遇到问题，分析原因，构建设想，实验作证，最后解决。  
　　  
　　十分的理性睿智，然而，遇到他那极度感性的大哥，真的……管用么……  
　　  
　　总要试一试。银发陷入枕头，他很快进入了沉沉的睡眠。  
　　  
　　直到柱间破除幻阵，他虽然有感应，却依然没有醒来。  
　　  
　　伤痛交加，过度疲劳让扉间侧卧在床上，好像被鬼压床一样，一动不能动。身体时不时地抽出表示他在反抗这种极其难受的睡眠，然而四肢就如同被钢铁禁锢，连一根小指都无法动弹，就像大哥的木遁……  
　　  
　　木遁！  
　　  
　　扉间用尽全身力气，猛地一挣扎，睁开了眼。  
　　  
　　“扉间，醒了吗？”  
　　  
　　笑意盎然，听起来却有些冷酷的，大哥的声音。  
　　  
　　银色的发如雪丝，贴在脖子里，凉凉地让全身都发冷。  
　　  
　　“大哥……”  
　　  
　　扉间简直克制住了十匹马都拉不回来的逃避的冲动，尽量平静地翻过身，活动了一下被鬼压床后发软的身体，红宝石似的双眼直视着那双黑玉般的眼睛。  
　　  
　　柱间微笑着说：“早就听说扉间你在村外有实验室啦，可是一直没来得及参观。这次是个好机会呢！”  
　　  
　　大……哥……？  
　　  
　　“你变正常了？”直来直去的扉间，面无表情地问道。  
　　  
　　“呀？我有很不正常吗，哈哈哈哈！”  
　　  
　　果然，还是那种阴郁得可怕的状态，这种大哥他该怎么办，打又打不过，逃的话，他已经没有可用的飞雷神咒刻了。  
　　  
　　柱间走近前来，伸手捏了捏自家弟弟的脸，不如小时候软嫩好捏，却更有弹性。  
　　  
　　修长的手指抚过那三道红痕：“扉间要在这里完成一个蜕变，不要反抗，不然……”  
　　  
　　“不然什么。”  
　　  
　　“不然……”虽然处于一种不太妙的状况，柱间还是在冒傻气，“那个，扉间怕什么？”  
　　  
　　“你猜。”扉间的一只手握住那只不断摩挲着自己脸颊的手腕，用力甩掉。  
　　  
　　柱间顿时冷了脸。  
　　  
　　不好，银发青年心想，这种状态下的柱间，那种动不动就消沉的习惯，不会变成了……  
　　  
　　“很、好，”黑化的千手族长低下了头，又突然抬起，黑漆漆的眼眸紧锁着弟弟苍白的脸，“本来想问问你的意见，这下不用了。”  
　　  
　　“……“扉间忍不住地叹气，做出了最后的抵抗，“大哥，住手。我不同意。”  
　　  
　　回答他的，是从四面八方涌来的木遁。


End file.
